


RunneR

by Kai (Deja_Reve)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cussing, Dates, Eventual Smut, Gay, M/M, PWP, Sam is a god damn blessing, Smut, alienxhuman, boy they sure cuss a lot, boys, bxb - Freeform, kinda lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:46:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26603179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deja_Reve/pseuds/Kai
Summary: I'm just doing my best to get through my college years without any trouble. No drama, no extras, no friends. It's so much simpler that way. Well it should have been. Until a pink haired alien boy crashes at my doorstep in the middle of the night.Now I have to deal with everything I wanted to avoid and more. What a nightmare.
Relationships: Aaron/Case’ie, Sam/Andrew





	1. I Should Have Stayed Home

Honestly, my first mistake was leaving the safety of my dorm in the first place. Sure it was four am but there still might be people out and about.

My second mistake was deciding it was a good idea to hit the forest trail rather than just sticking to campus sidewalks.

And my third mistake was actually following the odd noise I heard towards the old farm. Beside our campus is an old barn. I'm not sure if it's still in use but I suspect it is based on the trap the creature making the noise was caught in.

The creature still sitting in front of me. Well it's less of a creature. It's a boy, around my age. I stare at him, puzzled. His hair is a light pink that shines silvery in the light of the moon. His eyes match, chrome circles that flash as they dart around. Just the sight of his face is breathtaking. Two long and lavender coloured antennae poke out from the top of his head. His skin is pale, almost grey or white, any lighter and it'd be see through. My eyes wander farther down his body, slits like gills trail down his neck and flutter open and closed as he breathes heavily. I glance further down, he's completely nude. I do my best to ignore it.

His legs are tangled up in some kind of wire, it pricks against his soft and dainty looking skin, drawing a clearish-purple-blood. He's completely pinned to the ground by the wire and rope.

As if on cue he begins to sob. It sounds different than I expect, though not much. It sounds more like a cry for help. Thick tears roll down his face as his stomach changes. Colours blossom along it, glowing for a second and fading.

I shake off my initial shock after that and quickly hurry over, pulling out a pocket knife and opening the tiny wire cutters. As I approach he screeches in terror, trying to escape the wires, his eyes wide as the tears bubble over. He only ends up hurting himself more, longer gashes and marks upon his once perfect skin. The wires constrict around him and grow tighter and he lets out another pained cry for help.

" _Shh, shh..._ " I try to calm him down, knowing speaking is no use. He's clearly not of this world so he won't be able to speak, at least not my language.

He doesn't stop, so I go ahead and step forward, wire cutters in hand and ready to hold him down. I step over him, with one leg on either side, and push down on his shoulders. He lets out another cry, his stomach glowing a bright white. I press my hand against his cheek, uncertain if he will understand it, but he freezes, the lights slowly dimming. He stops struggling, though his muffled sobs don't cease for another few seconds before he passes out. I'm unsure of whether or not it's from fear, shock, or blood loss. But I hurriedly and carefully begin clipping off the barbed wire and removing it.

The wire is thick, and it takes me a good ten minutes to get it all safely off. Underneath the wire, he's oddly still bound by rope. I consider taking it off, but think better of it, not wanting to risk him waking up and attacking me. I slide off my sweatshirt and ever so softly guide it over his antennae and onto his torso. _He's so skinny..._ I think to myself, seeing how the sweatshirt luckily covers him.

I slide one arm under his knees, the other under his shoulders and lift him into my arms. He's lightweight as well so he's easy to carry. His head lolls back and the only sign of him being alive is the steady breathing and movement of the gills. Since it's late, I have no issues sneaking him into my dorm. (I got a dorm to myself this year so I won't have any pesky flatmates to bother me.)

I lay him on the bed, hurrying to find the first aid kit. I have no clue if it'll help but it's all I have. I grab it off the shelf and hurry over, bandaging the wounds on his legs and wrapping the larger ones to stop the bleeding. When I'm done, I check him over for more wounds, in case I missed one, but he's all good.

A blue light begins pulsing underneath the skin of his stomach. It's a light teal. He begins to shiver, the same way someone would if they were- _Cold! Stupid he's cold!_ I smack myself in the forehead in frustration and lift him up again. He still makes no noise as I slide him under the covers and tuck him in. Not before slightly loosening the ropes. It's too dangerous to unbind him all the way but his skin is as soft as it looks.

After a few minutes the shivering stops as he warms up. I'm unsure of what to do. Of whether it's safe to go to sleep or not. But I'm exhausted, having pulled an all nighter the day before to study. To be on the safe side I use more bandages to tie his (already tied) arms to the headboard of the bed. All while muttering apologies under my breath that he'll neither hear nor understand. He really a beautiful creature... _Whatever_ he is.. I think to myself as I set up blankets on the floor in the corner. I huddle up the makeshift bed and pass out instantly.


	2. Rude Awakening/Awful Intro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be combining the chapters here, unlike on wattpad. I would just merge them to one chapter, but my titles are too funny to give up (:

  
Waking up the next morning is confusing, I'm on the floor and still half asleep. As the previous events of the night before begin to come back my eyes widen and I scramble to my feet. My eyes darting around for signs of immediate danger.

The alien creature is still sound asleep, but he's stirring. _I need to show him I'm not threatening._ I grab a glass from a cabinet and fill it with some water. I'm not sure if he'll drink it but it's worth a try.

I set it on the night stand beside him. His eyes are half open. I slide my hand under his back to sit him up. He doesn't protest, not awake enough to think clearly.

_This is my chance!_ I realise, turning and grabbing the cup. I show it to him, and when he opens his mouth and leans forward I bring it to his lips, barely tilting it so the water pours into his mouth.

He downs all of the water quickly and I set the cup aside. I don't have much longer until he arouses from the dreary state so I quickly pull back the covers and check the wounds. _All_ _good_. I cover him back up and stand.

His eyes slowly look at me and he seems to register the situation. I quickly turn my back, which is a show of trust in some creatures. I fill the glass with more water, when I turn back to him, his silver eyes are glued to the glass. _He must be really thirsty._

I set the glass down on the table and he lets out a soft whine. Almost begging, he looks at me hoping to convey his message. I touch his shoulder, and nod at him. Unsure if he'll understand.

I begin to loosen the ties around his wrists, once they're off he gently rubs the now purple bruised skin with a hiss of pain. I grab the glass and hold it out to him. He hurriedly grabs it and downs it once more.

I repeat the process of filling it and giving it to him two more times before he doesn't finish all the water. I set the half empty glass on the side table.

He makes a strange half-chirp-half-whining noise and I turn my attention on him. He jumps and pulls his knees to his chest. The terror returning.

"What's wrong?" I ask, pointlessly. His eyebrows, pink like his hair— raise at this.

"E-Earth?" He whispers. I barely hear it. "Am I on Earth?" His voice is like honey even when he stutters and I find myself not wanting him to stop speaking.

"Y-Yes—eh, Earth. This is Earth."

"English?" He asks again. I just nod. "What do you want from me?" He whimpers, clearly afraid of the answer.

"I don't want anything from you." I shake my head. "I was just trying to help you since you were hurt."

"But humans are savages." He states, seeming convinced of his words.

"Some... Some humans can be awful. But I guess we aren't all terrible."

"What about you? Are you a good person?"

I freeze. "I-" a deep breath. "I could be better." I look back at him. "But I won't hurt you. I'm just going to help you until you heal and then you can leave or do whatever."

"Thank you..." he whispers softly, "what do they call you by?"

I think for a second until I understand what he means. "Oh, Andrew, Andrew Miguel. But you can just call me Andrew."

"Andrew... Miguel..." he looks up. "You have two names?"

"Yes. A first and last. The last one is because there are other humans named Andrew. It differs me from them I suppose." It is the best explanation I can come up with. I really don't want to explain every last name.

"Oh... I suppose you could call me..." he pauses, seeming thoughtful for a moment. "Sam'ed...Sam'ed, that's my full name."

"Can I call you Sam?" He nods. "Well Sam, I wish I could say it was nice to meet you. But this whole situation isn't really ideal." 

"You're telling me." He grumbles in reply. "I'm stranded on your stupid rock of a planet now."

"Oh great so you're stuck here?"

"I believe so."

"Well I don't have time to deal with this right now. I've got work to get done. So you just.." I look the boy up and down again. "Stay there I guess." I turn around to leave the room, desperate to get away.

"Wait!" He cries out, panic in his voice.

I sigh and turn around. "What?..."

"You... You're going to leave me here?... Alone?.." He let out a terrified noise that resembled a whimper as he curled up at the thought.

"Can you not take care of yourself?" I growl.

"I'm sorry I know I'm such a burden to you but... I'm so scared... What if they come looking for me? The only reason they haven't yet is because your signature i s hiding mine! If you leave... then... then..." he's tearing up now and it's hard to watch. It's a reminder of myself and I hate it.

"Ughhhhhh! Fine. But I'm only staying so your alien friends don't come ransack my room."

"T-Thank you." He stutters while gripping the blanket tight. I just wave my hand in response before picking up my cell phone and dialing Aaron.

_"Yo! Andrew what's up? You never call me."_

"Yeah, I know."

_"...Right... Do you need something then?"_

"Could you bring the papers over I left in your room when we were working on the project the other day? I can't really leave at the moment."

_"Uh, Yeah, sure! No prob. How come you can't leave though?"_

"Wait are you inviting another human over?!" Sam squeaks.

My brow knits together in a sigh. _So much for keeping it a secret._

_"Oh you have company? That makes sense, though I never pegged you as the type to have a hang out sesh."_

"The company is... Unavoidable. I'll just explain when you get here." I hang up and turn to see Sam hiding behind the other side of the bed just peaking over the edge.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm hiding."

"You're doing a shit job at it."

"I-It's better than nothing..."

"Aaron's harmless. I promise it's fine."

"I'm half naked Andrew!"

"Oh." I smack myself in the face with my hand. "Right." It hadn't occurred to me that he'd care. He hadn't cared while I was here.

_________________________________________________________________________________________

An Awful Intro

Not ten minutes later and Sam is dressed in some jeans and a deep blue turtleneck. He looks in the mirror to inspect himself.

"Whoa." He says turning to see his back. "Flashy."

"Ha." Is my only reply. "Anything but." I look him up and down. "He's still gonna know you're an Alien."

"I'm a Psykie."

"A Psykie then."

"Well he won't hurt me right?..."

"He can sure try." Sam tenses. "But I won't let him so don't worry." He breathes out.

"Thank you."

A thought comes to my mind. "By the way, how come you care if he sees you? You didn't seem to care around me so that's why I assumed."

Sams face turns a bright shade of pink that rivals his hair. "Um." He bites his lip. "I-I I can trust you! Yeah! That's it! It's because I know you aren't out to get me!"

I sigh, not wanting to push the issue further and honestly regretting I had in the first place. Luckily I'm saved by a knock on the door. Aaron lets himself in.

"Oh _Aaaaaaanddyyy_! Didja miss me?!"

"Hardly."

"I missed you too buddy." Aaron lets out a laugh as he hands me the papers. "So who is your compan-" he freezes as Sam steps out of the bathroom, antennae and skin glowing in all of their glory. "-eey...!" He shrieks and jumps back. "Andrew what the _hell_ is _that?_ "

I shrug. "Cosplay?"

"Don't patronise me Andrew! I'm serious! What is that thing?!"

I glance at Sam, who just stares at the ground miserably, his entire posture drooping in disdain. "Hey, Aaron, have some respect." I retort. Sam turns to look at me in surprise. "Tch, come over here."

Sam obeys, walking over, but staying behind me. I can feel his breath on my neck and it's more than uncomfortable. "Aaron, this is Sam. He's a Pixie."

"Psykie."

"Yeah, that's what I said."

"A what? Please tell me that's some special effects makeup group."

"No that's just my species. I'm kinda from a different planet."

Aaron's head shoots back to me. "Andrew what the _fuck?_ I know I told you to make friends but this _not_ what I meant!"

"We aren't friends." I reply. I don't let myself look at Sam. I don't want whatever look he has on his face to make me regret saying it. "He was hurt. I found him and helped him."

I let myself look at Sam, but I speak quickly. "Speaking of which, I have no clue how you are even standing. Go lay back down. The sooner you leave the better."

"R-Right!" He replies, limping past me to what I assume is the bed. I don't bother looking.

"Thanks for bringing these papers Aaron. Sorry to be bothering you." Aaron is still completely shell shocked.

"Andrew you have an _alien_ in your dorm room."

"So? Just do what I do and pretend this isn't real. Once he's gone it will actually feel like that." I shrug.

"Dude! Don't you understand what an amazing discovery this is?! You need to go to the press!! Immediately!"

My face darkens as I turn back to Aaron. "Aaron, they'd hurt him. Hell, they might kill him. And I'm not going to let that happen. He's an innocent creature and his only mistake was landing on this planet."

"Oh... I didn't really think about that... Sorry..." he murmurs.

I sigh. "It's okay... just.. you cannot tell anyone about this. No matter what. Okay?"

Aaron nods. "Of course Andrew. Do you know what he eats? I can go grab some food since I drove over. Plus I'm hungry too. When we get back we can study."

"Aaron, you know how I feel about-"

"Yeah yeah whatever, you know you can't stop me right?."

I look away, knowing I won't win. "...Fine. I'll go ask what he eats." I turn away from Aaron to find that the Alien is not in the bed. I look around frantically for a moment before spotting him on the floor in the corner huddled up with a blanket.

I kneel down beside him and he shudders, burying his face in the blanket. "Sam? Why are you on the floor? The bed is much comfier." I murmur quietly, trying not to sound hostile.

"Oh, I figured you would want to sleep there. It is your bed and I'm barely even a guest..." replies his muffled voice through the blanket. "I feel... Wrong, sleeping there with you on the ground."

I understand what he means and the feeling of it. So I know I won't be able to convince him back into the bed.

"What if we just share it then, hmm? So long as you don't have some secret human killing thing you haven't mentioned yet. I don't really mind." I give him the best smile I can manage. He responds with his own.

"Yeah... Okay.. I can do that... and no I don't have anything like that, my species are harmless without weapons."

"Good. Now, I was wondering what your kind eats? Aaron is going to go get food to eat and he wants to get you some."

Sam thinks for a moment. "Well on my planet we only really eat maybe once a week. When we aren't doing that we feed off of energy we receive from our planet's environment. But your planet doesn't have that..." he trails off.

"Well is there anywhere you can get it?"

"Yes, but -uhm... I don't think you'll like it..."

"What?"

"Through touch with a human mainly. It wouldn't harm them at all, maybe make them a little sleepy but that's it."

"Well I found you so you're my responsibility. You can use me, but I'll just tell Aaron you don't eat for now." He nods in understanding and I explain to Aaron who just nods and heads out.

He stares nervously at the ground, his hands twitching. "What's wrong?..."

"I'm worried you'll pass out when I extract the energy."

"That's okay. So long as you promise to not go anywhere."

"You sure?" He sounds nervous, but I brush it off.

"Yeah. It's fine. If it heals you quicker than I'll do it." I stand up and walk over to the bed to further my pushing that it was fine. He slowly follows me.

"I have to make contact with both of my hands on your skin..."

I sigh."fine, whatever." Before pulling my shirt up to show my stomach. "There, does that work?" He gulps and nods before pressing his hands against my skin. His hands are surprisingly warm. They radiate heat.

It feels...

_Nice..._

I let my eyes close as exhaustion overcomes me. 


	3. Cool cool cool cool cool cool cool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "How about that one? Seems appropriate given our situation." It's titled _'Alien.'_
> 
> "Yeahhhh.... Lets not. I think Disney is better for you."
> 
> Or
> 
> Aaron distracts Sam with a movie while they wait for Andrew to return

  
The next day starts with a semblance of normality. I wake up. I get dressed and ready. Luckily I only have one class today so I set out my nice weekend clothes and a hat (it was going to be joyfully sunny outside) for later. I'd change into them.

Then I'm slam dunked into the reality of my situation. There's a pink haired alien in my bed. Fast asleep.

Rephrase: there is a tiny alien bastard in my bed and he's drooling glowing saliva all over my pillow.

"Hey. Wake up." I poke his shoulder harshly, trying to avoid any of the drool.

"Huh? Wha-?" He sits up abruptly, hair sticking to his face. He wipes the glowing drool from his lips and does an almost yawn.

"It's day."

"Huh?"

"It's _day_ moron. It's also a Monday so I have a class. Time to wake up."

"You have to leave?"

"Is that the only part of that sentence you payed attention too?"

"Please don't leave me! I'm scared of being alone!" He sits up abruptly. He's not faking the fear, that much is obvious—but still he's going to drive me insane.

"Look, your options are staying here and laying low, or I call Aaron over to keep you company. I can't skip class today."

"...Okay. You promise he isn't dangerous?"

"Promise. Couldn't hurt anything if he wanted too. Body like a football player, mind like... erm... do you know what a goldfish is?"

"No."

"Never mind. Just- he couldn't hurt you if he tried."

He finally agrees. I call up Aaron and he's over within ten minutes.

"Jesus fuck man, how'd you get here so fast?"

Aaron stands, hands on his hips, sweating slightly and breathing heavy. "I _ran!_ " He states proudly, as if he'd done something special.

"Of course you did, now, could you stay with..." _Uh, how did you say his name properly?..._ "...Sam... For a bit? Just until I get back from my class?"

"Uh, sure, no problem!" He extends a hand out for Sam to shake. Sam stares at him in utter confusion.

His antennae tilt down and touch against his hand as he gets a feel for it, as if he would learn something from it.

"Uh Sam, actually, you're supposed too-" I'm cut off by sharp and sudden laughter from Aaron.

"Hey that kinda tickles!"

Sam tilts his head to the side like a puppy would. "What does that word mean..?"

"Uhm, well, it's really just a feeling, some humans are really ticklish and laugh when you touch them in certain places."

"Huh," He turns to me. "Andrew, are you ticklish?"

"No." Is my firm reply.

"Sure you are!" Aaron prods. "Here I'll show you!"

"No, I've really got to go now Aaro- aHAH! AhaHA! S-Stop I c-can't brea- AhaHaHAHA!" He squeezes my sides and tickles them with his fingers. I fall over and can't stop laughing until there are tears in my eyes.

Finally, Aaron relents and I let myself collapse on the ground. "Fuck you, Aaron.."

"Love you too buddy." He chuckles. "Oh look at the time, better hurry to class." He teases.

"You little.." I mutter some unsavoury words under my breath while gathering up my things and hurry out the door. 

Sam'ed

I stare at Aaron. "I thought he wasn't ticklish?.."

"Oh him? Nah he was lying. Of course he's ticklish. He's always like a Mr. Grumpy boy." He smiles. "So! What do you want to do while we wait?"

"...What is there to do? I don't understand."

"Well we could play games, or I could get some pens and paper.. there's plenty we can do to kill time- err, to distract ourselves while we wait."

"Sorry, I'm bad with metaphors and similes. They're hard to grasp. Thanks for explaining."

"No problem. Any of those things sound appealing to you?"

"Let's... do the game. That sounds fun."

"Well what game do you want to play? I know boring old Andrew has some old board games in here somewhere... let's see... he's probably hidden them, as boring as he is." He walks over to the large dresser in the room and pulls open the top drawer. He rifles around a bit before his face turns an odd shade of red and he quickly shuts it.

"Your face changed colours."

"Erm, yeah, it does that, say, why don't I show you a movie or something?"

"A movie. I've heard of it. Yes, please." I smile at him and he returns it.

He points what I will compare to a remote towards the large black screen. It turns on and a menu appears. He scrolls through, passing various titles.

"How about that one? Seems appropriate given our situation." It's titled ' _Alien.'_

"Yeahhhh.... Lets not. I think Disney is better for you."

I shrug. He knows better than I do.

We end up watching a movie called ' _Tangled_ ' I have to scoot really close to the screen in order to see it.   
We get about thirty seconds in until I see the old woman steal the child.

"DOES THAT ACTUALLY HAPPEN?!" I'm in awe, that's the worst crime I can possibly imagine.

"No, no, calm down. This isn't real. It didn't really happen. It's just fiction."

"It's not real?" He shakes his head. "Oh... I'm sorry.."

"Don't sweat it. You don't understand so it's not your fault. Ask me anything you'd like."

I end up bombarding him with questions throughout, trying to understand the movie compared to the real world. It's not too hard to understand the plot. It's very nice and I like it. But how much of this happens in the real world?

Eventually he's able to predict my questions and answers them before I even ask. Humans are so strange.

Andrew

Jeez. I wasn't able to get _any_ work done. The whole time I just sat there and worried about how they were doing. If they were okay. I don't know a lot about Sam or what he can do. I don't know his motives either. Learning? Taking over? Who knows? I don't.

I hurry back to my dorm as fast as I can manage and open the door to find similar glowing tears streaking down Sam's face. "That _-hic-_ that was so good! _-hic-_ I-I really liked it!" He's in tears and I'm confused as I've ever been.

"What the _fuck_ Aaron?"

"We watched Tangled. He liked the ending."

Sam nods enthusiastically, wiping his nose with a napkin. "Mmhm!" He says before blowing his nose loudly.

"Jesus Christ."

Aaron laughs at my frustration. I grab some tissues and kneel down to help him wipe his nose. "Hang on, god, why does it have to glow?"

"I-It's in case we g-get _-hic-_ lost! It glows so we can be found!"

I roll my eyes. "Look at yourself. No more movies that have endings like that." I look up at Aaron. "You couldn't have shown him a comedy or something?"

"One, I doubt he'd understand it, two, it's _Disney_ man! I figured Disney was the safest way to go! He liked it!"

"I did like it - _hic_ -" he rubs his eyes.

"Well I'm so glad you like it but you're a mess."

"I am?!" His eyes are big and shiny from the tears.

"Well not anymore since I cleaned your face but just be careful with movies okay? Some are meant to make you cry."

"Why would you want to c-cry?"

I shrug. "People like to cry. I don't know. Look I've got homework. Aaron feel free to stay and keep him company, but I want to get it done."

"Oh, whatcha got?"

"Calculus."

"Ooh! I can help with that! We had to learn all your symbols so we could translate it!" Sam pipes up.

"Of course you did."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Deep inhale  
>  **PENIS ******


	4. Want to try a date? No- No, I mean the fruit.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry again."
> 
> "I know- I'm sorry. I don't mean to cry."
> 
> or
> 
> Sam tells Andrew how he got here.

Turns out Sam is in fact very good at calculus. At least he's good for something.

He's sitting on the floor watching another Disney movie with Aaron. He's watching fuckin' _Moana_ and sobbing his god damn eyes out.

I click off the tv, unable to take it any longer.

Sam gasps. "Wait! What happened!?" His eyes water again.

"Dude, not cool." Aaron chastises. I frown.

"Fine. But no movies after this until I say so."

Sam nods eagerly and I turn the tv back on. I sit at the edge of my bed and watch with them.

I've never actually seen Moana so I don't follow what's happening but I want to turn it off as soon as I can.

Finally it ends and Sam is of course, crying. I sigh and flick off the tv. "You happy now?"

He nods with way too much enthusiasm. What can I distract him with?

"Hey Sam, you wanna try some human food? Like—the plants we grow?"

His eyes light up again. "Yes, please!"

"Great." I open up the mini-fridge in the dorm and pull out some of the fruit I had saved. "Here. Pick any of these. Try any of them. I'm going to..." _What am I going to do?_

"Hey Aaron?..."

"Yes Andy?" He grins at me knowingly. "Do you need a _favour_ from your bestie?.."

"No!" I growl, before sighing. "Yes... I do..."

"Don't worry bro, I gotchu. I'll be back in like ten minutes."

"Please fucking drive this time."

"No!" He laughs as he shuts the door behind himself, the sound making Sam jump.

I shake my head. "Okay, I've been avoiding this all day. Sit down for me."

Sam just nods in reply and gently sets himself on the edge of my bed, wincing slightly.

I'd almost forgotten that he's injured.

"So what exactly happened? How did you get here?"

Sam's face instantly downcasts. "Well—... I really don't want to talk about it."

"No, you're going to talk about it."

"I really don't want too-"

I rub my face in exasperation. "Look! You have to tell me this shit! I need to know what I'm up against!"

"I-I-I-" He stutters, his hands starting to shiver. I see the glowing tears start to form back in his eyes as his antennae twitch.

"God DAMN IT!" I shout, slamming my fist against the small coffee table in frustration. He immediately bursts into tears.

"I fell!" He sobs. "I'm a prisoner of war!" His stomach lights up a neon yellow that hurts my eyes and I try to block it out with my hand. "I barely escaped- I had to jump off and just- just-"

I smack myself in the forehead with a sigh. God I hate consoling people. I hate people who cry in general. They're gross and loud and _ugh_. But I need information out of him if I'm going to help him.

I sit down beside him and awkwardly pat his back. "Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry again."

He nods, sniffling and rubbing his nose with his sleeve. "I know- I'm sorry I don't mean to cry-" he hiccups as he tries to wipe away the tears that continue to form.

I gently rub circles onto his back. "It's okay. It's my fault... Just take a moment to calm down."

After about five minutes, he's able to speak again. He takes in a deep breath. "I jumped off the ship, luckily we were close enough to the ground for me not to be horribly hurt... But I had to run as soon as I hit the ground. The woods were the safest way to go."

I nod as I speak. "Then you got stuck in that fox trap I assume?"

He nods. "Okay, so are they still looking for you?"

"Yes."

I rub my forehead. "How far are they willing to go to get you back?.."

He covers his face. "Pretty far, they are using me for earth related experiments... Mainly breeding purposes. To see if it's possible."

I stand up abruptly. "I'm sorry _what?"_

"Well, this entire trip is just the high class members. They like to collect other species. They're used as trophies of a sort. But they like to cross breed, see if it's possible. They use low class like me. Capturing us for one reason or another. Sometimes none at all. And they force us to do stuff like this..."

"Wow... Okay- that's a lot to take in."

"It doesn't help that I'm the only prisoner really capable of mating. The others are... They've been punished to the point of just.. Their minds aren't there anymore."

"So they're really after you then?.."

"Yes.."

"Okay. We can figure this out alright? Is that all? Anything else I need to know?"

His face turns purple. "Well actually..."

"Yeah?"

"It's- It's our mating season... That's the only time I'd really be capable of... Y'know... And I'm going to be... Well-"

"Yeah, Yeah, you don't need to say anymore. I get it. You're going to be horny as fuck and dry humping people's legs like a dog I get it."

"What?" He tilts his head in confusion. God he really is just a dog.

I shake my head. "Never mind. Jesus where is Aaron?"

Just as I speak, the door opens. He leaps in the door and we both jump. His eyes land on Sam and he throws the bag of food at me, I barely manage to catch it.

"Oh my gosh!! Sam are you alright?!" He runs over to him, wiping away his tears.

"Yes, I'm fine. Thank you."

"Yeah, he's fine, see? Now what did you buy?" I open the bag and pull out a weird fruit I've never seen before. "What the hell is this?"

"It's a date!"

"You're going on a date?"

"No! That's a date!"

"This is the date?..." I stare at it in confusion.

"No, no, no, that fruit! It's called a date."

I deadpan. "Oh. Of course it is." I grumble something unsavoury under my breath before grabbing a banana and tossing it to Sam. "Here. Try this one."

We try the different fruits for about an hour longer, Sam's favourites were oranges, blueberries, and kiwi. 

After that Aaron forces me to take out my board games and we teach Sam how to play. We spend two more hours _just_ playing a game of monopoly and when Aaron wins, Sam _insists_ we play again, the next round lasting a total of _three hours._

"I give up. Sam, you win." I groan, falling backwards.

He laughs. "Finally!"

"Jesus that was the most intense game I've ever seen." Aaron replies, glancing out the window. "Holy Shit! It's already dark out!"

I sigh. "Are you serious."

"Yeah. I've gotta get back to my dorm."

"You should hurry before the guards come out. You know they like to check students for drugs. And if you don't have at least an edible on you I'll eat my hat."

"Alright, Alright, Yeah Okay whateverrrr." He grumbles, stepping outside. "I'll see you tomorrow you two."

I nod as he leaves, packing up the board game and putting it away. "You tired yet?"

"Yeah... I shouldn't be but I am."

"No, it's fine. You went through a lot today. Don't worry about it. Do I need to worry about people coming in while I sleep?"

He shakes his head. "No, they won't catch onto my signal for a few more days."

I nod. "Gotcha. Well, feel free to hop into bed, I'm going to check my online classes for any work that got posted early."

"Goodnight Andy."

"Night you weird pink alien." He actually laughs as he pulls the blanket over himself and it takes me by surprise.

He softly begins snoring instantly and I chuckle as I stare at my computer screen. "Sleep well, Sam'ed." I murmur with a smile. "Sleep well."  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DONT FORGET TO LIKE COMMENT AND SUBSCRIBE


	5. I can't believe it's not a moron!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Lashings...? Like a whip?"
> 
> "...No, I think I'd prefer that."
> 
> or
> 
> Sam tells Andrew what will happen if he's caught.

Aaron seems to constantly forget that Sam is not of this world. He keeps on saying things that do nothing but confuse the poor boy so I ended up kicking him out. He's on a temporary ban for a couple hours.

No classes today. Hooray.

I actually find myself not minding the company, Sam is very quiet and I often forget he's there. But when I can sense him on my bed across the room it's almost a comfort.

I'm worried about keeping him safe, but to distract myself, I'm mindlessly playing games on my phone, I attempted to teach Sam previously but he had too many questions and his hands weren't coordinated well enough.

"Andrew?"

I pause candy crush. "Yes?"

"Never mind. Please continue."

I arch a brow and spin around in my chair to look at him. His shirt is off, his skin is so pale it's almost see-through. He's well toned, yet keeps a thin frame, built for agility and speed.

"What's up?" I quickly say, to distract him from my staring. "Well- I'm kind of hungry and I wanted to ask permission to get some food."

I laugh. "Of course! Go ahead. If you don't recognise the item though, let me know and I'll read you the ingredients. I don't know if you'll be allergic or something is poisonous to you."

He picks out a leftover bag of grapes and sits back down on my bed. I start up my game and play for a moment before curiosity gets the best of me.

I turn back around.

"Hey Sam?"

"Yes?"

"What will they do if they find you?"

"Well, I think I might evade punishment other than lashings since I'm the only capable subject left. Then they'll force me to breed with a human."

"Lashings? Like with a whip?"

"No, I think I'd prefer that. They attach these cables to all the most delicate spots of our skin and send powerful and painful electric currents through it. They like it because it barely leaves a mark but gets the point across." He glances at the shirt he'd taken off and puts it back on absent-mindedly.

"Jesus Christ."

"Yeah... So I'm hoping I stay hidden here. The only way I think I could avoid that fate as well is if I find a willing human to mate with beforehand."

"Why's that?"

"Well we form a bond with our mates, whatever human would be at that point pregnant, and if they were to harm me, it would also harm the human."

"Are you serious?!" He nods. "That's- that's- I don't even know what to say to that." I mutter.

"You reger asking?" He teases.

"A bit yeah." This makes him laugh and I smile at it. "Would they harm a human?"

"No, you can't get away with anything on your planet it seems. So I doubt they would try."

"Well I've got your back then."

"They could easily just knock you out with a tranquilliser." Sam points out.

"Well then you're on your own!" I reply with a laugh. He joins in. 

As our laughter dies down he gets a sober look on his face. "To be honest... I think I'd kill myself before I'd get dragged back on that ship..."

"Hey, It won't come to that." I say with a certain tone in my voice. "I won't let it."

"Thank you, Andrew. That means a lot. That will be a difficult promise to keep. But I want you to know that these short days of freedom on your planet have been wonderful and perfectly worth it."

"Stop talking like you're gonna die. You aren't gonna die." I mutter, standing up and walking over to sit beside him. "So dramatic."

"I'm serious, Andrew. They're either going to lash me, or destroy me like they did those other prisoners. Strip me of all life and individumal thought. I'd rather die."

"Stop saying that. Jeez. I'm going to protect you Alright? Get it? You aren't going back on that ship."

He just sighs and gives me the most annoyingly sad smile. "Okay..." He replies, accepting my words. But I can tell he doesn't believe me.

"You moron. Stop being depressing. If you insist on everything ending in death at least be happy for now!"

He nods. "Right, of course. What shall we do?"

I shrug. "I don't know stupid. I'm boring as shit."

"Not to me you aren't."

"Well duh we're different species. But you managed to nab the most boring human on this bloody planet."

He shrugs. "That's okay. I don't like rowdy people that much."

"Then why do you hang out with Aaron?"

"Well I know he means well and he's very sweet. I can handle rowdy people I just don't prefer them."

"Oh." Is the only response I can manage. "Right."

We sit in silence for a while longer until Sam breaks it, asking some questions about one human thing or another. I answer them as simply as possible for him. We go back and forth for an hour until he yawns in the middle of a question.

"My energy must be low..." he murmurs.

"Mines not, but I could use a nap. You probably could too." I hold out my arm for him to touch it and he smiles and begins absorbing my energy. We both pass out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _sobbing ___
> 
> _  
> _L-Like_  
>  C-comment-  
> and-  
> s-subscribe_

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome welcome one and all To the Story of three morons
> 
> This story has shorter chapters At first but they will get longer.


End file.
